greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
What Have I Done to Deserve This?
is the nineteenth episode of the second season and the 28th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary The morning after the night before and the repercussions of George and Meredith unravel, while another doctor has eyes for George. Although on maternity leave, Bailey still works when Addison asks her for a personal consult. Full Summary George is sitting in his dark bedroom, recalling the previous night when he had sex with Meredith. Meredith's doing the same in her own bedroom. Her alarm goes off and she immediately turns it off. Doc is looking to go out and barking. Derek is still asleep, so Addison decides to go walk Doc. She tells Derek they could talk, about anything, but Derek doesn't feel like it. Derek usually yells at Addison when he's mad, but he hasn't talked to her since Mark showed up yesterday. Addison swears she's ready to take yelling, but Derek covers his head with a pillow. Addison leaves the trailer with Doc. George quietly enters his room, but he encounters Meredith in the hallway. Alex comes out of Izzie's room as he's putting on his pants and disappears into the bathroom. Izzie comes out into the hallway, greets her roommates, and notices the tension. She thinks it's about her sleeping with Alex and asks them to get over the fact that she's a horny whore. Meredith goes back into her bedroom. George pretends not to know what it's about. In the locker room, the other interns notice how George and Meredith awkwardly try to avoid each other. Alex thinks George caught her doing Derek or Mark. Izzie asks them what's going on. Meredith says nothing, but the others don't buy it. Nurse Olivia is with Keith and his girlfriend when Burke and his interns come in. Cristina presents the case and says Keith was admitted with chest pain. He's had an MI, but he's healthy as a horse. Keith's fiancée is nervous so she talks a lot. Burke tells Keith that scans revealed a very large mass around his heart. To figure out what it is exactly, Burke wants to do an angiogram. George quietly asks Cristina if Meredith told anyone about anything. She says no. Cristina asks to be left alone so he can work unless he's willing to dish. He won't ever talk about it. They cross Addison, who's making very weird movements with her legs. The interns enter Shawn's room. Shawn came in after he vomited after a minor head injury. Shawn's parents are really worried. Rick wouldn't call his son's injury minor. Michael clarifies Shawn got hit in the head by a baseball. Rick is really worried and says he shouldn't have allowed Shawn to play, but Michael is calmer. Derek says they're going to keep a close eye and Meredith suggests a CT. Addison enters Tucker's room and informs how he's doing. He's doing great because he can go home now. She asks if Miranda is meeting him there. Bailey comes out of the bathroom and says she's driving him there. Addison tells Bailey she needs a consult herself. Bailey is examining Addison's pelvis. She's sorry to say that Addison has poison oak where nobody wants to have poison oak. Derek officially clears Tucker to leave the hospital. He reminds Tucker he can't drive for 6 weeks. Richard comes in and says Derek's a stickler when it comes to recovery, as he's found out himself. Richard wanted to stop in to say bye. Tucker says Bailey's with Derek's wife for a personal consult. Bailey returns to Addison. She assures Addison she didn't make up a chart, meaning they're stealing supplies. Bailey comments she's never seen a case of poison oak this bad. She wonders how it happened, but Addison wants the calamine first. Alex asks Meredith what happened with George as they take Shawn to CT. He knows it's something she did because George looks pissed and she looks guilty. Shawn gets in the scanner as Meredith admits she did something really bad. Shawn shares a story of something bad he did once. George, Cristina, and Burke are doing the angiogram. Cristina tells George to stop pouting. She tells George to get over whatever Meredith did because she's sure Meredith didn't do it on purpose. George says she'd understand if she knew what happened. Cristina is not interested in the personal crap. She wants to examine this mess. Burke tells Keith what they thought was a mass, is actually a coronary artery aneurysm with a fistula into one of his heart chambers. Keith asks if it's easy to fix. Keith's fiancée tells Burke she and Keith are getting married soon because Burke has this dark look on his face. Burke says they can operate on the aneurysm, but the chances of it rupturing are very high, whether it happens in surgery or on the street. Amy is really shocked. Burke says they have to operate as soon as possible if they're choosing to have the surgery. Outside the room, George says the couple is so nice that they don't deserve this. He believes in karma, at least he thought the universe worked that way. Burke comments Meredith really must've done something awful to mess him up this bad. Derek informs Shawn's fathers that there's blood in the ventricle, but that often resolves itself. Rick is really worried. Derek says they'll monitor Shawn for the next 48 hours, but all the signs are good. Rick admits he's really scared. Shawn and Michael know. Izzie and Alex are in the ambulance bay. He paged her there. He gives her a cupcake and asks if she's free tonight because he'd like to take her out. He starts kissing her, but she wants to talk about Meredith and George. An ambulance arrives with a patient who had a syncopal episode, and Izzie recognizes the man. It's Denny. She follows the gurney inside. Izzie takes the case from the ER resident, saying she knows who the patient is. He's on the top of the transplant list and she's paged Burke, who arrives only seconds later. Denny's in heart failure. A worried Izzie really wants them to do something. Burke tells her to calm down because Denny is holding on. The best they can do is bring him up to the CICU and see if his heart will stabilize. Alex wants to go with Izzie, but she wants to stay. Richard finds Bailey grabbing things from a supply rack. He tells her to go home with her husband. She's on maternity leave. "Exactly," Bailey says before walking off. Cristina is examining Keith and asks if he's made his decision. Keith says they're still talking about it. They're thinking about waiting until after the wedding. Cristina tells Keith that if he leaves, it's just a matter of time. He's just going to be okay until he dies. She wants him to let Burke operate. Burke is his best chance. Outside Denny's room, Burke asks Izzie if she's all right. She says it's just not fair. They treat jerks all the time and they get to live their lives. Denny is a good guy with a bad heart, and all they can do is wait. Burke knows. They're giving Denny the best cardiac care. Burke knows Izzie really likes Denny. She repeats Denny doesn't deserve this. Bailey brought an ice pack for Addison, but it doesn't help. Bailey asks how this happened. Addison says that apparently, this is what she gets for sleeping with Mark. Addison says she went to walk Meredith's dog and she squatted in the woods to pee because she didn't want to wake up Derek in the trailer. She's sobbing, which makes Bailey lactate. There's a knock on the door. It's Richard. Bailey opens up for him and he notices her situation and leaves. Derek enters Shawn's room. There's something wrong. Meredith suspects a clot given the acute hydrocephalus. Alex has the cranial access kit ready. Nurse Debbie wants to escort Shawn's father out of the room, but Rick refuses to leave his son. Derek urges the fathers not to panic and starts drilling into Shawn's skull. Derek is through the skull and places a catheter. Meredith says Shawn's pupils are reactive. Derek wants neuro checks every hour. Derek tells Shawn's parents that they're in the clear for now. Shawn opens his eyes and says he had a headache. Alex gets paged 911 as Shawn notices Rick looks weird. Rick throws up, much to Debbie's dismay. Alex and Burke enters Denny's room. Izzie says they have to get Denny's heart rate under control. He's in atrial fibrillation. If they can't get the heart to slow down, it'll give out. Burke wants to try synchronised cardioversion. Denny's awake and happy to see Izzie. He jokes he's doing this to get Izzie's attention. Burke tells him they're going to send electric currents through his body. Denny asks Izzie to hold his hand, which she does. Alex asks for the paddles. Izzie clears, Alex shocks, and Denny screams. They have to do it again, and now it works. Denny hates that he yelled like a baby in front of the girl he's trying to impress. Derek catches up with Bailey in the hallway. He's looking for his wife since she won't answer his pages, and he knows Bailey knows where she is. Bailey says he doesn't get to know some things. Derek says Bailey has to tell him because he saved her husband. Bailey says Addison saved her baby, and baby trumps husband. George and Meredith encounter each other in a hallway. Meredith turns around and leaves. George enters a conference room to get some coffee, and he finds Amy in there. She has a binder full of receipts for the wedding. Her mother said it was bad luck to keep them. George tells Amy this isn't her fault. Amy says you make plans in life, and none of them involve your life ending in the blink of an eye. Alex sits down with Meredith, who's hiding. Alex tells her to get over the fact that she slept with O'Malley. Meredith can't believe he told Alex, but George didn't. Alex just tried it and now she has confirmed it. Alex is not surprised, because it's Meredith's thing to get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men. Meredith says he sleeps with inappropriate women when he's sober. Alex says that happened once, and Izzie forgave him. Meredith says Izzie has not. She may be sleeping with him again, but she won't see him the same way as before he slept with Olivia. Him sleeping with Olivia is just as unforgivable as her sleeping with George. George just passed by and heard what she said. He can't believe she told Alex. He was really wrong about Meredith. Alex and Meredith chase after him, urging him to chill. Izzie and Cristina catch up with them and they wonder why baby boy is freaking out. George really doesn't want to talk to them, especially Meredith. George says he wanted to keep his mouth shut about what happened, and if she weren't so busy running away every time she saw him, she'd know that. They enter a stairwell. Meredith wants to talk now, but George says she only wants to talk now because she told everyone they had sex. Izzie and Cristina act surprised, and Meredith confirms to George they didn't know. George rolls his eyes and wants to continue his way down the stairs, but missteps and falls down them instead. Alex chuckles. George is sitting in a trauma room. The other interns are watching him through the window. He wants them to go. He has a dislocated shoulder so he should be fine. Izzie tells Meredith that she's on George's side if they can't fix things. Izzie and Alex leave. Cristina tells Meredith George is the weaker kid, and beating him up is cheap. Meredith admits she did a terrible thing. Cristina says there's no way Meredith didn't know George was in love with her from day one, but she says they all do terrible things when she sees Meredith really feels bad. An ortho resident walks into the trauma room and she recognizes George as the heart in the elevator guy. He says his shoulder is dislocated, but he passes on painkillers because he's officially on duty and planning to stay. She says that's bold. He says he fell down some stairs. She asks if it happened at his girlfriend's. He says he's single as she pops the shoulder back in. She explains it hurts less if you don't see it coming. She puts his arm in a sling and smiles as he walks out. Derek and Meredith end up on an elevator. She asks him not to be nice to her. She did a terrible thing that she can't believe she did. She was sad. She's pretty sure she's gonna lose all her friends. He says she won't lose him. She says they're not friends, but he counters that they could be. He invites her to hang out with him every morning, when he walks Doc. She still thinks they can't be friends. Izzie's with Denny, whose blood pressure is up now. It's all looking better. He asks if she believes in karma. She says yes. He thinks Izzie might be his. Izzie says he must have been very good to deserve her. He agrees. Richard finds Derek about to enter the exam room where Addison is. He tells Derek to give Bailey privacy. Derek says Bailey paged him. Bailey comes over and confirms this. She takes Derek into the room and closes the door on Richard. Bailey instructs Derek not to peek or move the curtain and just let Addison talk. He promises Addison to stay where he is. Addison says he doesn't get to laugh or gloat, and then says she has poison oak. He moves the curtain and looks. She asks him if this means she's finally paid her debt to society. Derek starts laughing and she throws her pillow at him. Outside the room, Bailey tells her son it's time to take his daddy home. George checks with Cristina if Meredith really didn't tell her. Cristina says no. George hates that it didn't even matter enough to Meredith to tell Cristina, whom she tells everything. Cristina says the pity thing is not good. If he wants crappy things to stop happening to him, he has to stop accepting crap and demand something more. Amy leaves Keith's room and tells them that Keith is going to have the surgery. She's going to leave because she's not strong enough for this. George says she really wants to be there when Keith wakes up. She says she won't. Keith is not her fiancé anymore. She can't handle this, which she hates. Olivia informs the doctors that Keith is crashing. They rush in, because his aneurysm may have blown. As nurses enter with the crash cart, Amy walks away. Burke is operating on Keith and it's looking good. Olivia joins George in the gallery. George tells her that Amy left Keith. Olivia thinks he dodged a bullet, although George doubts that Keith will see it that way. Olivia says that if she can't love him back the way he loves her, she doesn't deserve him. She's heard about him and Meredith, like everyone. She's sorry for him. George says he's sorry if he made Olivia feel anything like he's feeling now. She says that's nice to hear. George is packing a suitcase in his room at Meredith's house. He walks into Meredith's room and remembers last night. While they were having sex, she assured him it was good. He said he could do it again until she finished as well, but she said it was fine. She started crying. She claimed nothing was wrong and that it'd stop, but he couldn't ignore it. "You're almost done, right?" she asked, but he wasn't. He couldn't believe sleeping with him was this awful for her. She yelled after him that it wasn't him as he left the room, slamming the door. She continued to cry. As George picks his shirt off the floor, Meredith appears in the doorway. She saw his suitcase. He tells her he doesn't live here anymore. Before leaving the room, he wants to know why she initiated it if she didn't want it. She says she didn't know she didn't want it. He was there and saying all these perfect things and she was sad, so she thought that she may have been overlooking what was right in front of her. She wants to go back to the way everything was. He doesn't know how to do that, so they're done. Izzie's putting on lipstick in the locker room as Alex appears, asking if she's ready. She completely forgot about their plans and asks for a rain check. He says sure. Keith wakes up after surgery and asks about Amy. Burke says she's not here, but he is. That's what important. Keith can't believe she left. What kind of person does that? Izzie walks into Denny's room. She's brought apple juice and glasses. He comments this is not how he envisioned their first date. She says she's worked hard before to get a cute boy in bed. He likes to hear that she thinks he's cute. The ortho resident sees George sitting in the dark with his suitcase as she's leaving the hospital. She introduces herself as Callie Torres and asks if he's going on a trip. He replies sorta. She writes her number on his hand and asks him to give her a call when he gets back in town. As she walks off, George notices that Burke's looking at him. Cristina and Burke are in bed. Burke says her friend needed help, but she's only willing to give him surgical help. He turns the lights off as he says she's a good person. She disagrees. They wish each other good night. George does the same from the couch in the living room. Meredith and Derek are walking Doc in the park. They agree they're just friends. Cast 219MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 219CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 219IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 219AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 219GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 219MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 219RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 219AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 219PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 219DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 219CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 219DennyDuquette.png|Denny Duquette 219Amy.png|Amy 219Rick.png|Rick 219KeithPolace.png|Keith Polace 219Michael.png|Michael 219TuckerJones.png|Tucker Jones 219OliviaHarper.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 219ShawnBeglight.png|Shawn Beglight 219NurseDebbie.png|Nurse Debbie 219ERResident.png|ER Resident 219RaytheParamedic.png|Ray Sutera the Paramedic Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Denny Duquette *Ann Cusack as Amy *Jonathan Slavin as Rick Beglight *Mark Harelik as Keith Polace *Matt Roth as Michael Beglight *Cress Williams as Tucker Jones *Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper *Noah Gray-Cabey as Shawn Beglight Co-Starring *Cathy Lind Hayes as Nurse Debbie *Jeremy Rabb as ER Resident *Ray Ford as Ray the Paramedic Medical Notes Keith Polace *'Diagnosis:' **Acute Myocardial infarction **Coronary artery aneurysm with fistula into a heart chamber *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical intern) **George O'Malley (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Keith was admitted to the hospital after having a heart attack. They discovered a large mass around Keith's heart. They did an angiogram to find out more about the mass and discovered that it was actually a coronary artery aneurysm with a fistula into a heart chamber. Keith was told they could operate, but it would be difficult and the odds were decent that he wouldn't survive the surgery. Keith decided to have the surgery. Before they could take him in, his aneurysm blew and he was rushed into surgery. The surgery was successful and he woke up afterward. Shawn Beglight *'Diagnosis:' **Head injury **Brain bleed **Clot **Acute hydrocephalus *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical intern) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Burr hole Shawn, 11, was admitted for vomiting after a head injury. They ran further tests to determine what exactly was wrong. He had a minor brain bleed, which Derek believed would resolve itself. He decided to monitor Shawn for 24 hours. While doing a neuro check, Meredith observed signs of acute hydrocephalus, caused by a clot. They did a procedure bedside to relieve the pressure by drilling a hole in his skull. Once they relieved the pressure, Shawn stabilized. Tucker Jones *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' Tucker was discharged and able to go home. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *'Diagnosis:' **Poison oak *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Calamine lotion **Steroids **Ice pack Addison peed outside and got a poison oak infection on her vulva, which Bailey was going to treat with calamine lotion. However, she saw how quickly the blisters were growing and decided to give Addison a shot of steroids. She also applied an ice pack to that area. Denny Duquette, Jr. *'Diagnosis:' **Heart failure *'Doctors:' **Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Jeremy Bennett (ER Resident) **Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) **Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Denny was brought into the ER in heart failure. They pushed multiple medications to try to stabilize his heartbeat. When his heart raced uncontrollably, they used cardioversion to shock him back to normal rhythm. After that, he stabilized and his condition improved. George O'Malley *'Diagnosis:' **Dislocated shoulder *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgery resident) *'Treatment:' **Closed reduction While running away from Meredith, George fell down the stairs and dislocated his shoulder. Callie did a closed reduction and put his arm in a sling. Music "Careless Love" - Madeline Peyroux "I Hate Everyone" - Get Set Go "Be Gentle With Me" - The Boy Least Likely To "Throw It All Away" - Brandi Carlile "Slow Down" - New Moscow Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song What Have I Done to Deserve This?, originally sung by Pet Shop Boys and Dusty Springfield. *This episode scored 24.76 million viewers. *This marks the first episode of the series not to be narrated by Meredith. George narrated instead, making him the first character besides Meredith to narrate a episode. *This episode marks the first appearance of Sara Ramírez as Callie Torres. Her first day of filming was January 24, 2006. Quotes :Izzie: (about Alex) What? So I slept with him again. So I'm a big whore. A big horny whore who can't get enough. Can we get over the shocked silence already? ---- :Alex: All right. So you slept with O'Malley. Big deal. Get over it already. :Meredith: He told you? :Alex: What? No. I...I was just kidding! Well, it's not like I should be surprised. :Meredith: Why not? :Alex: Because when your life is sucky, you get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men. It’s your thing. Whatever. I find it charming. :Meredith: Well- you sleep with inappropriate women when you're sober. :Alex: Hey! Izzie forgave me for that! Why are you trying to piss me off? :Meredith: You're trying to suggest that it's OK for you to sleep with Olivia, but not OK for me to sleep with George. :(George walks in) :George: You told him?! :Meredith: George wait! It's not what you think! :George: Wow, when I'm wrong about someone, I'm really wrong! :Alex: Dude! Chill! :George: I'm not — I will not chill. :Izzie and Cristina: What's going on? :Alex: Baby boy's freaking out! :Izzie: We can see that— :Izzie and Cristina: Why is he freaking out? :Meredith: George! Wait, we need to talk about this! :George: Yeah, you want to talk now because you told everyone that we had sex! :Izzie: You had sex? :Cristina: You had sex with George? :George: You didn’t tell them? :Meredith: No :George: DAMMIT! ---- :Bailey: I said, do you understand? :Derek: Yes! I'm not mentally challenged. :Bailey: I'm not so sure about that. See Also Transcript de:Karma fr:Le karma Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes